


What We Do To Forget

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [39]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Context What Context, Fade to Black, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Julian comes to Asra with a request.





	What We Do To Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I’m not entirely sure what this is— I didn’t have much inspiration tonight, but my brain wanted to write SOMETHING and this dribbled out.

“Kiss me?”

“Ilya…”

Julian shuddered, and a wrecked sob fell indecently from his lips. “Asra,  _ please,  _ I can’t… I need to forget. For tonight, just for tonight, and then I’ll go.  _ Please.” _

Asra swallowed hard, gaze flicking slowly across Julian’s trembling form. Their world had grown so unfair. 

“Alright.”

When Julian looked ready to sob again, Asra swooped in effortlessly with an open-mouthed kiss instead.

“Thank you,” Julian whispered when they parted, his eyes closed tightly. Asra slid his fingers into Julian’s hair. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” he murmured. Before Julian could respond, Asra smiled sadly and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
